Lifeless
by Shreyadaya
Summary: Love they say it's the best emotional that it can turn a devil on to an angle and the lucky ones get to experience this emotion...but what if you are lucky enough but does that mean you will get the person you love or will you live in grief. Read to find out XOXO SHREYADAYA
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I am back with another dareya story, I know it took really long for me to post a story and I am really sorry for that and anyone who reviewed for my story "love story" thank you very much

Now let's get started ? ﾟﾏﾼ

.

She was walking down the hallway with a pink sari with beautiful gold borders, she looked stunning but their wasn't a smile on her face nor was their any sadness as if she didn't have any emotions at all...as if she had a rock instead of a heart..the girl's name was Shreya. As she walked an image played in her mind...

FLASHBACK:

it was the day of shreya's marriage to siddhar, shreya was crying

Shreya thinking: nhi shreya Tum ab nhi roo gi agar daya sir tum si love karti to wo ka dati likin he didn't say anything..more crying...ab si tum nhi ro gi na hi laugh karo gi no matter what

Flashback ends

Tarika: shreya tum kiya kar rahi ho hum ni Jana a daya ki shadi per

Shreya: I am coming

Flashback starts:

As shreya walked down the stairs every step became hard to take

Shreya thinking: shreya you can do it

As she walked she saw daya standing there but there was no tries in his eyes he was smiling this made shreya mad...as siddhart was about to applied sindur

Person: one minute

Everyone turned around to find a police officer standing

Police officer(po): shadi honi Sai Pali(before) siddhart tum apna kam bata do or yeh bhi bata do ki tum inspector shreya Sai

Shadi ku kar rahi ho

Siddhart: simple Mai business karta hu or shadi Isley kar raha hu ku ki I love her

PO: tum yeh bato ki business kon sa kartai ho or Ager tumhara "I love her" si yeh matlab hai ki tum shadi Isley kar rhi ho ku ki wo cid officer hai tuo ok

Sid mom: sid yeh kiya khi rhi hai

Sid dad: Sid (guys Sid is siddhart)

Sid: no I do love her or business wo hai jo dad ki sath karta hu

PO: ok so why is it that 75% of the time you are not at work

Sid became quite

PO: because tumhara drugs ka business hai or tum wai kar rhi thi

Shreya: WHAT THE

Sid: there is nothing like that

PO: we have prof

And the police shows everyone the prof

Shreya goes and slaps sid really hard on the face

Shreya: that was my gift to you from now on I should never see you again or Ager tum muchi diky(see) tum zinda nhi ho gi

Sid's mom: I never expected this from you sidharrt

So guys how was it, I know there is a little confusion but that will get cleared in the next chapter

So why doesn't Shreya show her emotions( I cleared it up a little but there is still a little clearing to do)

Why is daya getting married

Is he marrying Shreya or someone else

To know wait for the next chapter bye and plz review...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed** **Guest,guest,Mahesh15,jebagomes1,** **Topoz007,ravu161,guest,drizzle1640** **jasdeep,guest,diksha lamba, Blair.64,princess046,guest,bhumi98, guest,guest,guest,parchi.4893**

Last chapter-Ok so we ended of the last chapter with a flashback in the flashback it shows that Shreya is getting married and it is stopes by the Police because sidharrt sells drugs and we also learn that daya is also getting married in present time

Let's see what happens

Tarika: come on shreya lets go daya ki ag mandi hai

Tarika knew very well that Shreya wasn't happy that she put on a fake smile for everyone and the fact that she was broken in side after the incident and hers and siddharts marriage that never happen. Everyone thought that after a that daya and shreya were going to get married but that all changed when

Flashback: 

A girl came to the bureau with a baby in her hand

Girl: sir mara name suhni hai or Mara pati ka marder ho Gaya hai

Daya: ok let's go

After the case

Suhni looked a little tence

Daya: kiya hua

Suhni looked up

Suhni: kuch nhi

abhijeet: please tell us maybe we can help you

Suhni: actually I was thinking ki how will I take care of my baby or job I will I manage

Daya: ager ap bura na mani to kiya mi ap si speak kar sakta hu alone

Suhni: ok

And they came back after a while

Daya: Mai or suhni shadi kar rihi hai

Everyone: kiya

Shreya was heartbroken after that and she started to become quitter and she stopped feeling everything nothing no longer effected her.

Flashback ends

Shreya: ok Let's go

And the went

Shreya watched every second of it and watched everyone pity her, she didn't want it anymore she had enough of it so she decided that after before the wedding which was in 5 days she would go to Delhi.

.

.

.

.

The next day

Shreya walked in the bureau and went to acp's office

Shreya: sir my I come in

Acp: come

Shreya: sir I need a transfer letter to Delhi.

Acp: why

Shreya: wo personal reasons

Acp: ohh I didn't know ki hum sub family ki traha( like) nhi hai

Shreya: sir asi bat nhi hai

Acp: so kiya bat hai

Just then abhijeet walked in

Abhijeet: kiya hua sir or Shreya tum kiya kar rahi ho

Shreya: wo actually

But acp cuts her

Acp: Shreya ko transfer Lana hai

Abhijeet: Lakin ku

But they all knew that it was because daya was getting married to someone else but they couldn't say anything because for one daya was helping someone and the other daya was breaking someone heart so they couldn't do anything.

Abhijeet: oh ok

To abhijeet Shreya was like a sister to him and he didn't want her heart to be broken

Abhijeet: sir ap Shreya ko jani di

Acp: Lakin

Abhijeet: sir ap please Mari bat mani hai

Acp: Lakin mi

Abhijeet: sir please

Acp: ok, Shreya Mai tumhi kal letter du Du ga

Shreya: thank you sir

She turned to Abhijeet

Shreya: thank you abhijeet sir I really appreciate that and I really needed it

Abhijeet: I can understand

And he gave her a small fake smile but he was really going to miss is little sister. The next day Shreya packed up all her thing when her mom came inside

Sm: tum ku ga rahi ho

Shreya: mom I will fine or anyways I will visit or Mi puri zindgi Kali nhi ja rihi hu I will come

Sm: likin

Shreya: I will be fine I love you and I am going to miss you a lot

Sm: I love you to

After 2 day Shreya left for Delhi

.

.

.

The next day after shreya left

Daya: abhijeet shreya kaha hai

Abhijeet: Delhi

Daya: Kya ku (he said in a shock)

Abhijeet: she transferred

Daya: how could she leave without telling me

Abhijeet: wo tumhi ku batai( tell)

Daya: because I care for her ( and then he bit his tongue)

Abhijeet: daya such such batou

Daya tell abhijeet what's going on

Ok so this is the end of the chapter I hope you liked it the next update will be soon because you wi find really great thing in the next chapter so yeah plz review and see you next time bye...:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed

Blair.64,shah khanam,topaz007,guest,dareya's lover, lovedaya,jasdeep,rajat's diksha, guest,guest, bhumi98,princess046,mahesh15, guest...thank you everyone so much

What happened in the last chapter is we found out that why Daya is marrying suhni and we also found out that shreya went to another cid in Delhi and Daya told abhijeet something.

.

.

.

This is the next chapter and 2 really big things are going to happen hopefully you will love it as much as I loved writing it.

.

.

.

The next day was Daya's and Suhni's wedding day Suhni was looking very pretty in a dark pink langa with beautiful work and Daya was looking really handsome in a amazing white sherwani

(Guys it looks like this)

utsavsarees/photo/b8913e47b22ebc3acadadc838a883a8a/. (Suhni's)

. . (Daya's)

Back to the story

All the guest had arrived and Daya was waiting for Suhni

Pandit jee: ok let's start

Abhijeet: ek minutes (turns to Daya) Daya Mari bena start kar rihi ho

Daya: sorry Abhijeet

Abhijeet: wasi Daya Pali hum log legal documents sign kar Lati hai

Daya: ok

And they got the documents And Abhijeet gave him the document with all the all the land so he can give it to his wife to be or keep it for himself

Daya: abhijeet you know that the land is for you

Suhni gets shocked

Suhni: lakin

Daya: Suhni mi abhijeet ko trust karta hu or abhijeet ni bhi apni sari thing Mari sath share karta hai to Mai bhi share karu ga

Suhni: par

Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and smiled there plan was working

Daya: Kya hua

Suhni thinking: I shouldn't have been in this mess I know ki Daya kitna kanjus(person who saved money) hai I shouldn't have picked him

Daya: Kya hua ku problem hai

Suhni: mi yah shadi nhi kar sakti

Daya: ku

Suhni: mi apni bati ko kisi or ko kasi di sakti hu or Mai to tumhi janti bhi nhi hu

Daya smiled

Suhni: Tum hus ku rahi ho

Daya: hus nhi to Kya karu ( then his face turned serious) ab apna natke bund(stop) karo

Suhni was shocked once again

Suhni: matlab

Daya: tumhi pata hai Mai Kya Kai raha hu

Suhni: nhi pata

Daya: nhi pata to yeh recording suno sub yad a jai ga

And they listen to the recording( guys you are going to find out what is in the recording soon)

Suhni: ok Mai nai hai rohit(Suhni's husband) ko Mara ta taki wo much(me) and my parents ko tang mat Kari Or pir Mai kisi cid inspected ki money lai ki bag gati or yeh bacha Mara nhi Mari bahan ka hai

Daya: purvi take her ab to addalat hai iska decide Kari ga

Acp: Daya tumhi yeh recording kasi Mali

Daya: sir wo actually

Flashback: 

Before the person was found who "killed" rohit, Daya went to rohit's house to look for clues there

Suhni: yeah Mai kisi ko pasa du gi or pir Mai ku cid officer shadi kar Lu gi lakin wo shadi fake hogi or unki money lai ki bag gu gi

Flashback end:

Daya: tuo I recorded it or pir mani yeh plan bana ya

Acp: to is plan Mai abhijeet kab aya

Abhijeet: Mai nhi Daya ko jib shreya ki jani ka bata ya to wo shock or upset ho Gaya then I thought ki something is wrong tuo mani yeh sub kiya

Acp: ohh ab pata chala ki kiya bat hai

Daya looked upset

Purvi: Daya sir kiya hua

Daya: kuch nhi

Purvi: sir bata di nai

Daya: wo actually shreya Delhi chali gi hai to yeh soch raha tha

Acp: don't worry Mai shreya ka transfer yaha karwa data hu

Daya smiled

Daya: thank you sir

Acp: no problem actually Mai hai Asa karta hu ki abhi hai call kar data hu

And he called

Call

Acp: hi Mai acp Mumbai sai

Acp2(Delhi):...

Acp: Mai shreya ka transfer wapis Mumbai karwa na chata hu

Acp2: ...

Acp: wo kab tak hai gi

Acp2...

Acp: ok bye thank you

Call end

Daya: Kya hua sir

Acp looked really sadly at his son he didn't know how to tell him

Acp: wo

Abhijeet: sir ap please bati( tell) na

Acp: shreya mission pai gi hai

Abhijeet: is Mai itni Bari bat to nhi hai Shreya ek cid officer hai wo tuo mission pai ati jati hai

Acp: ha abhijeet lakin wo life threatening mission hai

Daya was shocked

Daya: lakin Kya... Kya hai life threatening

Acp: Daya wo ek gang hai or wo girls ko sale karti hai or shreya us gang ki ek prisoner bun Kai ja rahi

Daya: likin wo kasa ho sakta hai

Acp: bad luck lakin abb yeh dakna hai Kai hum log kasi shreya ko wapis lai gi

.

.

. 

Ok guys this is the chapter so I hope you all liked it I tried to make it really long and thanks again to everyone that reviewed also plz keep reviewing..till next time bye:)


	4. Chapter 4

I am not feeling so well so thanks to everyone who reviewed and for all who wished me well

It had been 2 weeks since shreya had been in a mission Everyone was worried sick about her.

Purvi: pata nhi shreya kasi hogi

Sachin: ha Purvi I am really worried about her

Suddenly acp walked in

Daya: sir shreya ka ya gang ka pata chala

Acp: hmm bus gang ka yah pata chala ki wo kitni dangerous hai

Tarika: sir we have to do something

Abhijeet: Tarika jee hum log try kar rhi hai

Acp gets a call

Daya: sir kiski call hai

Acp: Delhi crime branch sai

And he answers the call

Daya: pata nhi Kya howa ho ga

Abhijeet: everything will be fine, they probably called to tell us that shreya is ok and coming back

Purvi: sir mission Bohot dangerous hai

Abhijeet: hmm

Ishita: sir gang ko 5 years sai pakarni ki koshish ho rihi hai or pata hai I had a friend who went on this mission and she died

And she looked down on the floor

Daya: nhi shreya ko kuch nhi hoga

And was about to walk out

Acp: roko Daya

Daya stopped And turned around

Daya: Kya huwa sir

Acp looked into his sons eyes but didn't know what to say

Acp: kaha ja rhi ho

Daya: sir I need some fresh air to bhir(outside) jarahata

Acp: ok

Abhijeet could tell something wasn't right

Abhijeet: sir Kya hua

Acp: I will tell you guys later par ab tum Daya ko dako

Abhijeet: yes sir

And he went after Daya

I know I know really shot chapter but I am really really not feeling well I wish I could write more but you don't know how hard it as been for me to even write this plz ignore the mistake promise next chapter will be really big.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know it has been sooooo long since I last updated and people probably forgot this story by now but I really like this story so after so long I decided I want to continue writing on Dareya so here is the next chapter.

So far daya went outside after hearing what happened to Ishita's friend

Daya thinking: pata nihi Kya ho raha ho ga waha. I hope she is ok. Agar Ishita ki bat such ho gi to kyA hoga.

Inside the bureau

Abhijeet: sir mai both worried hu pata nhi kya hoga.

Acp: I am thinking the same thing pata nhi kya hoga

Purvi: sir Mai to daya sir ki Bari mi think kar rahi thi pata nhi who kya such rahi hogi

Suddenly daya came in

Daya: sir we can't stay like this we need to do something

Acp: daya you know ki yeh secret mission hai we can't interfere

Daya: lakin sir we can't just stay there and let so many people die

Abhijeet: daya yeh HQ ka rule hai hum yea rule nhi break her sagti

Daya: lakin agar Sherya ko kuch ho gaya to

Everyone was silent

Daya: stop thinking like cid inspectors I did that or ab shreya iss problem Mai hai

Acp: Mai headquarters sai bat karta hu

Daya: thank you sir bus ab mujey shreya teek shi hai or kuch nhi

Sachin: sir hum sub ko shreya teek chichye

I know this chapter is really short after I made you wait that long but the action will be in the next chapter and also I am posting 2 more things today so I hope you love them


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am back with a new chapter hope you like it...

In the last chapter everyone was sad when they found out about shreya and were planing to rescue her.

In the barn yard(where they are keeping shreya and the other girls)

Person: Sab nhi heli gi

Person2: ham ko pata hai ki tum Mai sai ek Cid officer hai

Person: bata do kon hai warna hum tum Mai si kisi ko goli mar digi

Everyone was scared they all knew who the cid officer was but they didn't want to tell the rakash(person 1) and sunnana(person 2) that because if they reveled the identity of shreya the non of them will be able to see their family again.

Person: hum cid mai kam karti hai

Shreya: nhi Mai kam karti hu or ragini yeah tum apney sar ku lai rahi ho

Then one by one everyone started to say that they were cid officer to save the other person

Rakash: shut up I want to see the real officer by tomorrow or you all are dead

And he went away

In the bureau

Everyone has stayed up all night to find out a way to save shreya and right now they all were really tired they couldn't move. The cid head had gave them permission to save shreya and the other girls and they had just told them what had happened to shreya and that they should hurry up since they had no time to waste.

Acp: abhijeet tum purvi,sahin, or other officers ko lai ki jo and then you are going to go and "buy" some girls tub tak daya and his team are going to save the rest of the girls and take them to safety. Then me and my team will arrest everyone else

Everyone: ok sir

Acp: let's take this plan to action then

Abhijeet: Kal hum yaha cid bureau Mai mily gi at 4:00 am sharp pir hum or each team jay gi apni leader ki pas then we are going to take are route and go where we need to. Ok

Everyone: yes sir

Everyone noticed that daya was unusually silent and was thinking about the task ahead

Daya: you can go now

Purvi: sir are we going to be able to save everyone

Daya: hope so

Then one by one everyone unwillingly went home except for abhijeet and Daya

Abhijeet: kya hua gar nhi jana

Daya: you go I am coming

Abhijeet: it is 11pm come on get up wasi bi we need to wake up early tomorrow

Daya: I am coming

So after 5 min the two went home

Abhijeet: tarika ji nhi kana abanya hai Kai

Daya: hmm

Abhijeet: you need to eat it

Daya again said hmm

Abhijeet: what happened

Daya: just worried about her

Abhijeet: everything will be fine

And the rest of the car ride was silent so silent that you could hear the two's heart beat which was now speeding like a house.

Tarika: tum log gar a gi ok I am going to leave food for you

Abhijeet: ok

And then they all had food together and said goodbye to go to bed but daya was wide awake

Daya pov: shreya I will save you and you will come home and then he started to remember everything they did together

Flashback:

After shreya's marriage was over everyone was left shocked of what had occurred

Sid mom: sorry bata I didn't know ki Sid asa bi kar sakta hai

Shreya: anty I didn't know either and it isn't your fault sometimes the people we think we know aren't really who they are

She said all while looking at daya from the corner of her eye. Thank goodness it wasn't noticed by anyone other then daya and Abhijeet

Sid dad: bata please humi maf kar do

Shreya: uncle app sub ki koyi fault nhi hai

And then Sid's mom and dad said good bye to everyone and left.

Purvi: Mai shreya ki sath bat karti hu

Abhijeet: nhi purvi tum use akala shor do

Purvi: pur sir

Acp: Purvi wo abhi bohot narji hai tum use thora dar do

After 2 hours no one could wait any longer

Daya: sir mai jowe

Acp: hmm

And daya went up the stairs to shreya's room and knocked on the door

Daya: shreya door kholo

Shreya: sir leave me alone

Daya: lakin

Shreya: sir I am fine really but I just want to be left alone

Daya: ok Shreya take care

Shreya: bye sir

Flashback ends

Daya: shreya use din to tum nhi bat nhi ki thi likin ab jub tum mil ji tub tumhi mari dil ki bat sunnani para ji

Ok guys this if the chapter and I tried to make it super long with out showing you what happens on the mission so I hope you like it and I will try to post the next chapter in just a few short days and the next one for sure will be a long as well so please review.

Thanks everyone who reviewed in the last chapter including lov you Shreya, bharathi, aftab, aash vin, Angel 645

And all the guests.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am back and this is the next chapter

In the last chapter we learned more about Dareya and we learned the rescue plan that they were making to save shreya we also learned more about daya' feelings for shreya.

Daya woke up the next morning and it was exactly 3:02 am he then knocked on abhijeet' door and went to get ready himself. Then they all had breakfast which today was abhijeet turn to make.

(guys I decided that since tarika also goes to work and is tired because of that everyone should make food for everyone like on Monday abhijeet makes food,Tuesday tarika and Wednesday daya and they keep doing it in a that way. I did this because I think as a working person we all need rest so that way everyone will be able to do there part)

Then they all had food and went to work it took them 20 minutes and they got to work on time. When they reached the bureau they went inside and everyone was there all packed up they then got in to there cars and went to the airport

Purvi: sir shreya teek to ho gi

Acp: we can only pry

Where shreya is

Rakash: app sub bata do ki kon cid officer hai warana tumhi marna hai pari ga

Sunana: app ki pas sirif 10 hours hai  
Or agar app ni nai bata ya to marna pari ga

And they went away

Girl1: ab hum kya kari

Shreya: rescue team is coming app sub teek rahi gi

Girl1: I hope so

Back with the cid team

Everyone was lost in their thoughts no one had spoken the whole time. They were all thinking of the mission and that was all their thoughts were sorrowed by

Acp: one hour Mai hum porch gyi gi  
Pir we are going to take are plan to action

Everyone: ok sir

And they went back to what they were thinking before

Abhijeet and his team went to the under cover location were girls are kept as slaves and you can buy them there plan worked perfectly and they were able save a lot of girls but before that there were people protecting lots of girls and shreya tried her best to get every girl out and everyone got arrested as well but the problem was the shreya was lost and was no were to be found.

Daya: sub agai

Girl: sir app ki officer, shreya isn't here

Daya: Purvi and sachin tum in sub ko lai ki jo mai shreya ko find karta hu

Purvi and sachin: ok sir

And they went to take the girls to safety

Daya: pata nhi kaha hogi

Abhijeet: daya hum find kar legi use

Daya: I hope so

And they spent 2 hours looking for her until they found her unconscious and with blood everywhere

Daya: come here Abhijeet

Abhijeet came and was shocked to see her in this condition

Abhijeet: daya we have to take her to the hospital right now

Daya: yeah

And they quickly went to the hospital with Abhijeet driving and daya in the back with shreya, her head in is lap

Abhijeet: tum acp sir and sari team ko bata do ki hum hospital Mai shreya ki sath hai

Daya: hmm

But he seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Abhijeet: everything will be ok

Daya: Asa hi ho

And then he took out is phone from his back pocket and to inform the other team members about everything

Daya: they are coming

Abhijeet: ok

There was silence in the hospital hallways no one was talking to the other and they were all in their own thoughts

Then the doctor came

Doctor: look...

You guys really think I am going to tell you what the doctor said that easily. I think not in the next chapter how ever I will tell you till then thank you to every guest that reviewed along with

Aftab,bharathi,sheidi Dareya, aash vin, lov u shreya, ammunikki, arooj, bhumi98,shreyatomar050


	8. Chapter 8

In the last chapter the team rescues shreya and the other girls and now shreya is taken to to hospital unconscious

Doctor: shreya is now awake you can see her

Everyone started to smile all at once when they heard that news of which they have been thinking about it happening for hours now

Daya: Doctor hum use meet kar sakti hai

Doctor: why not I think it will be a good idea too if she sees you guys she will be very happy and might heal faster

Daya: thanks Doctor

Doctor: one more thing send 2 people at a time I don't want her to be overwhelmed

Acp: teek hai

Acp: pahali daya or abhijeet jye gay

Daya: no sir you should go first, you are older then us

Acp: ok Mai or salunkhe chali ja thi hai

And they went

In the room

Acp: shreya how are u

Shreya: I am good sir

Acp: how are u feeling now

Shreya: better

Salunkhe: take care of yourself

And then they went outside

Salunkhe: tarika or Purvi tum log should go

And the girls nodded and went inside

Tarika: shreya tum hami bagar batai Kasi ga sakti ho

Shreya: sorry tarika next time I will tell you :/

Purvi: ab tum wapis nahi gani vally

Shreya: lakin mari job ha waha

Tarika: acp sir nhi tumhari wapis transfer lai laya hai

Shreya: lakin Mara mission

Purvi: that went perfectly

Shreya: daya sir ki shadi kasi rahi

Purvi and tarika went silent

Purvi: shadi nhi hu

Shreya: matlab

Tarika then explained the whole incident

Shreya: daya sir agar hum sub ko yah plan bata dati to problem hai nhi hoti

Tarika: hmm lakin tumhi to daya ki bari Mai pata hai wo itni jaldi kuch share nhi karta

Shreya: ab kaya hoga

Purvi: jo destiny decide kari gi

Tarika: shreya muchi lagta hai ki humi gana cahiya sub tum sai milni kaliya wait kar rahi ho gi

Purvi: ha Shreya hum chalti hai

Shreya: ok bye

And after that one by one every pair went to visit shreya but there was no sign of abhijeet and daya

Sachin: sir app log chalye gayi

Abhijeet: ok Mai gata hu uski bad daya chalye gi ga

Everyone knew that Abhijeet want daya and shreya to be alone for a little while so he didn't say anything.

Abhijeet: shreya kasi ho

Shreya: teek sir

Abhijeet: hum nhi tumhi bohot miss Kya

Shreya: mani bahi

Abhijeet: daya nhi bi bohot miss kya

Shreya became quiet

Abhijeet: wo tumsi love karta hai

And shreya looked down on her lap

Abhijeet: shreya ek bhi ki nati Mai tumhi ek advice do

Shreya: hmm

Abhijeet: everyone makes mistake and you should be the bigger person and forgive them or else you might lose them. Mai yeah nahi kara ki jo daya nahi kaya hai wo shi hai lakin you know about his past with love and I think he was just to scared to confess his feeling for you. But you shouldn't have ran away from your problems. Use time I was thinking like a brother now I think it is time to not let my emotions control me. If I wanted I would tell daya to stay away from you but I know that in the end you are both right.

Shreya: sir app right hai maybe it could be time to forgive and forget lakin I think I want time to think

Abhijeet: shreya tumhi jitna time chaye tum lo ab muchi jana chaye take care

And he left from there

Abhijeet: daya tum bad mai jana shreya ko rest karna chaye

Daya: teek ka rahi ho boss

Acp: hum kana ka lati hai or Purvi tum shreya ki sath stay karna

Purvi: ok sir

And they all went to eat. After a little while daya came to shreya's room

Daya: shreya tum awake ho

Shreya got up with a yes sir

Daya: shreya kasi feel kar rahi ho

Shreya: perfect sir

Daya: tum muge batai bhina kasi chali gi

Shreya: I didn't have any other option sir

Daya: bata to dati

Shreya: app busy thi apni shadi ko lai ki

Daya: you could have asked me

Shreya: like you would have told me

Daya: shreya I really really love you and I know it is hard for you to forgive me so easily lakin pir bi I am very sorry I should have told you. Tum janti ho ki mai trust kisi ko nhi karta itni sai I sai tuo maybe that is why it took me so long to say my feeling because I thought you will leave me lakin agar Mai tumhi bata data to yeah problem bi nhi hoti

Shreya: sir Mari mama Kati hai ki we should forgive and forget. Mai app ko forgive to karlu gi lakin iss incident ko forget karna bohot hard hai

Daya: tumhi jitna time chaiye tum lo

Lakin muchy akela muth chro

Shreya: nhi chro gi

Daya smiled and went from there

2 years later

Shreya was in her room thinking about all that had happened and how after the incident shreya's and Daya's friendship had developed. She took out her phone and texted

Shreya: daya can you meet me

Daya: where

Shreya: le pardon café

Daya: ok meet you their in an 20 minutes

Shreya: see you

At the cafe

Waiter: Kya pina hai

Shreya: vanilla latte

Waiter: sir app

Daya: black coffee

And then the waiter left

Daya: shreya Kya Bolna tha

Shreya: 2 sal pali Kya hua tha yad hai

Daya: kasa bul sagta hu

Shreya: lakin I think that it is time for us to forget. I think we should move on from the past and focus on the future

Daya: I would love that. I mean I love you I really really do

Shreya for the first time said it back and that is how their love story started the lifelessness that was in her eyes before was soon forgotten with the happiness that now shined through

•

•

•

•

•

That is it guys this is the last chapter I hope you like it as much as I loved writing this story and I am posting the next chapter for the sad ending for anyone who wanted that and I also tried to make it a long chapter so you can enjoy it. I also am thinking about making a part 2 of this so if you are interested in that please tell me. Any ways bye see you next time on the other chapter.

And thank you for the reviews

Bharathi,aftab,ashmika kv shreya fan (,aash vin,arooj,shreyatomar050,Lov u shreya,ammunikki,Bhumi98,ANGEL 645 and all the guest that also reviewed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so this is the sad ending chapter but before we move on to that I want to talk about the note I left last week. I wanted to say thank you for all the people that supported me and tried to help me in that note but that doesn't mean that I will forget the people that tried to put me down even in that note. My motive for that note was not to get attention but to show the people that tried to put me down that I am more then worth it and I will continue to write but I also wanted to tell the people that said negative things about me and my writing that we should let other people down but build a community where everyone feels safe to write what they want to write and if you want to give a person feedback on how they improve something then that is more then welcome as long as you say in a way that won't hurt the other person. Thank you

Now I will start the chapter

Doctor: I am really sorry we tried our best to save her but she is in coma

It was like all the little bit of hope that was still twinkling in everyone's eyes was gone forever. No one reacted

Acp: app mazak math kari Doctor

Doctor: sir we tried our very best lakin hum ek thing kar sakty hai lakin wo really expensive hai

Acp: jithni pasi chaiye wo hum degi

Doctor: ok to app mi si Kui yeah chise lai i

Acp: wo ka hum dak lati hai

And the Doctor went from there

Everyone was walking back and forth you could clearly sense the tension outside of the ICU room

Daya thinking: it's all my fault I put her in this problem in the first place

Hours later the Doctor came out

Daya: kasi hai wo ab

Doctor: wo teek hai you can meet her in a hour

Acp: thank you Doctor

Doctor: yeah bill hai..who is going to pay for it

Acp: this is under the government

One hour later

Daya: hum visit kar sakti hai

Doctor: why not

And they went to visit

Daya was the first to go in

Daya: kasi ho shreya

Shreya: teek sir or app ki wife kaha hai

Daya looked down

Daya: shreya...Mari Abi shadi nhi hu

Shreya was shocked

Shreya: Kya sir app ko mazak lag raha hai

Daya: shreya Mai mazak nhi kar raha hu Mari bath to suno

And he told her what happened

Shreya: sir you should have told everyone about it

Daya: I know ki mani tumhi kitna hurt kiya hai lakin please forgive me

Shreya: forgive to tub kiya gata hai jub mistake hu ho

Daya: matlab

Shreya: I forgive you

Daya: such I love you Shreya

Shreya: daya sir I need to tell you something. I don't think I love you anymore but we can always be friend right

Daya's heart broke in to pieces and so did shreya as she said those words she did love daya from the bottom of her heart but she could not trust a man that was not going to share his everyday life with her That would share everything from herald not hide a thing. She knew that she needed someone that would be by her side everyday that will always share his life with her and would trust her and she knew that she will not be able to complete his wishes and be the best wife so this was important for both of them

Daya: shreya

Shreya: daya sir ab Mai vo shreya nhi rahi jo har bath pai chup rahi sir this is my life and I want to share it with a person who is willing to open up to me and who would share his emotions. I have known you for 3 years now or ik bar bi ap nai muchi yeah be nhi bataya Kai ap ka din kasa tha and after that you hidden so much from me ek bar bhi app bata dati to Mai ap ka sath kabi math chorti lakin ap nhi to kuch kaha bhi nhi

Daya: shreya wo ek undercover mission ki taraha tha I couldn't tell you anything

Shreya: you could have told me everything the rule states that you can tell people that you fully trust about anything related to the case so in a relationship that doesn't have trust then it simply isn't true

Daya thinking: she is my sunshine she is my everything but she doesn't love me

And he walked out with a sad smile on his face

Shreya: sir I know mani ap ko bohot chot di hai lakin kya kuru bath hai asi hai

Flash back:

After Shreya was out of coma

Doctor: shreya we have to tell you something

Shreya: yes app ki hai

Doctor: shreya because of you damage and broken bones app ab kabi maa nahi ban Sati

Flashback ends

2 years later

Shreya went back to Mumbai she had heard that daya had found another girl

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Shreya: daya sir I knew ki app kisi ko find Kari gi and she will be better then me

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

Shreya thinking: ag Mai app si mili or app wasi nhi hai jasi Pali thai

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Shreya thinking: I know ki mani app ko bathi bhina hai a gi lakin Kya karo mani sucha tha ki app mara wait kari gi or app koshish Kari gi muchi wapis lain ki lakin app muchi bul gi

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Shreya thinking: lakin ab Mai app ki life ki andar nhi hogi I will find someone else

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

Shreya thinking: Kal hi hum enjoy karti thi ek dusra ki sath ab to hum strangers bun gi hai lakin I know ki yeah Mari fault hai

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Shreya thinking: I really miss you

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Shreya thinking: lakin I will move on

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Shreya thinking: sub memories hai or sub teek ho ji ga

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

And she went back to Dalhi

Epilogue

Shreya still works with CID in Dalhi and she never found some like daya

Daya and muskan has 2 kid both are boys

Abhijeet and tarika are married and have 3 kid 1 boy and 2 girls

Sachin and Purvi have one girl and are married

Everyone is happy but they all wish shreya was still in Mumbai

Purvi: kitna asha Hota agar shreya yeaha hoti

sachin: sach kari ho purvi

sometimes when you try to make things better you actually end up making them worst is shreya was still here then days and shreya will get married and they could have always adopted a kid. Shreya' one act made her life lonely, she is now away from the people that she loves the most in her life. Be careful about the decisions you make because they can cost you your happiness.

THE END

That is the last chapter review to tell how it was and thank you to all the people that reviewed before. Also I decided not to do part 2 because very few people wanted it and also because I wanted to start a new story instead and I didn't want to ruin the original story.

Thanks for reviewing

Bhumi98, bharathi, aftab, shreyatomar 050(I will start a new story and I don't want to ruin the original one but I am still thinking about part 2 if enough people want it),ashmika kv shreya fan,ammunikki,Ssssshhhh,hp lover Shilu,aash vin,sani

And all the guest

And anyone that reviewed on the note thank you for supporting me


End file.
